


【救漂】会议纪要

by aptx7625254



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptx7625254/pseuds/aptx7625254





	【救漂】会议纪要

会议纪要

漂移其实是来兴师问罪的。

现在已经是凌晨时间了，寻光号除了值守舰桥的人，所有人都躺上充电床 了。

本来应该是这样的，或者再做点别的，漂移想，现在我要去找找这个应该和我“做点别的”的人。

行将就木的主恒星将光透进走廊，墙壁上映着一长排暗淡的圆形光斑，幽静的走廊中白色的身影不断被照亮，漂移一边点数着光斑，一边计算着还有多少步才能走到医疗坞。

除了医疗坞还能去哪呢？漂移漫不经心的想着，虽然不太可能，但是他已经在为狩猎失败而做准备了。剑士的手不自觉地摩擦着剑柄，无声地停在目的地门前。

红色的灯光亮起，错误的提示音打破寂静，漂移歪了下头，门锁了,果然是这样，他用手轻轻敲击着门框，今天会是什么密码呢？

剑士一边靠着墙放松，一边猜着门禁密码，光学镜稍稍变暗。救护车不想被打扰或者说被烦的不行的时候就会锁上门，除非警报响了，不然谁都别想进门。

那么今天是谁惹了你呢？今天你想把谁关在门外？

随手输入一串字符，CPU里运算着其他可能的组合时，绿色灯光霎时亮起。

哦。光学镜闪了一下。密码是Drift。

 

舱室中只有救护车面前的显示屏这么一个光源，首席医官的位置正对着门，透过半透明的显示屏看清来者后，救护车面色如常地竖起一根手指停放在唇边，然后又指指桌子上的数据版。

噢，又是没用的学术交流会，漂移看清了手势之后有些生气地想。这种陈词滥调交流会到底有什么存在的必要？每次，每·一·次，救护车开完会都会一连锁门好几天，他不得不连着好几天去与不同的密码斗智斗勇，与密码交战的历史战绩中，他的胜率不容乐观。

看来今天就连你也受不了了，漂移勾起嘴角，光学镜危险地眯起，那我们来舒缓一下吧。

 

救护车双手抱胸靠在椅子上，学术交流会的音量被他调到微不可闻的程度，他打起精神盯着屏幕上正在说废话的发言者，准备随时打断他漏洞百出的发言。实际上这种程度的学术交流会对他而言已经没什么益处了，他在战前就受竞天泽之邀出任首席医疗官的职务，直到战后也没见什么人提出异议。虽然现在已经可以通过太空桥将资料和讲义无时差地发送到赛博坦，他也不用遭这个罪熬夜听废话，但是赛博坦方面还是希望能由他本人进行学术讲解，说是效果更佳。

功能主义的遗毒，救护车捏了捏鼻梁，哪天我死了你们岂不是活不下去了？

漂移解下明面上的武装，将三把长剑挨挤着放到属于他的角落中，救护车白了他一眼，这种野兽般的圈地行为他已经懒得管了，无视了野兽装出来的伤心表情，医疗官重新将精力集中到屏幕上。

以过去的经验来看，漂移是来用沉默和陪伴来催他尽快回去休息的，他会靠在救护车视线所及的地方，神情放松，幽蓝的光学镜望着他，但焦点涣散注意力明显不在他身上，像是在思考什么问题，或是透过他看着什么别的东西。这时候的漂移甚至可以用阴沉来形容，在这里他可以卸去所有的武装，他可以只做他最想做的。直到救护车完成他的事项，走过去“唤醒”他，有的时候是用一个拥抱，有的时候是一个吻，到光学镜重新聚焦，身体也给予回应时，他的漂移又回来了。

沉浸在记忆中的救护车并没有发现今天的漂移不同以往，直到一只手扶上桌面才发现不对。手指像情人间的触摸般暧昧地拂过数据版，漂移贴着桌沿绕到光屏背面，手指勾着发光的侧边向上抚弄，在到达最顶端时轻笑了一声，他沉下腰透过半透明的光屏和救护车对视，光学镜闪着孔雀蓝，将手指在口中舔舐了一下后，点到光屏中救护车唇部的位置。

救护车盯着屏幕上电解液的痕迹挑了挑眉，心中只有一个想法。

这小祖宗又想干嘛？！

趁着他分神的时刻，漂移舔着上唇跪伏下来，拽着桌腿将上半身拉进救护车的腿间。医官这时候才反应过来他想干嘛，表情由疑惑向着震惊飞速变化，下意识地并拢双腿但为时已晚，剑士的双手不由分说地将他的腿扳开，身体向前凑去，用极其轻柔的力度舔了一下救护车的前挡板。

咔嚓！

漂移忍不住轻笑出声，他的医官这是把金属桌沿捏烂了一块吗？

救护车踢了他一脚，作乱者立刻做出一副受尽委屈的样子，抬头通过腰腹与桌面的缝隙准备恶人先告状，但救护车一脸严肃地盯着光屏，仿佛不为所动，不时地记录着什么。这次会议使用了半身全息影像，即便他现在把这个小炉渣拆碎成一万块，字面意义上那种，他的上半身也不能做出什么不合乎会议的举动。

但桌子底下的漂移并不知道这回事，他觉得这是对他调情能力的挑战。漂移眯着光学镜再次凑近，这次他改用亲吻来发起挑战，柔软的金属唇瓣一边磨蹭着，一边吐出舌头将电解液涂满前挡板，他刻意的放大粘黏的水声，恶意地灌满整个舱室。金属舌沿着前挡板的变形缝重重地刮过，电解液顺着缝隙沁入其中，漂移满意地感受着愈发升高的温度，他舔了舔上唇，回忆着温度的来源曾带给他的极乐，感觉自己的面甲也随着一起变得滚烫，冷却系统轰鸣运转。他测过头瞥了一眼那只攥紧桌沿的手，决定再加把劲。

剑士的手指轻扫着医官的大腿内侧，顺着金属皮层上的纹路向着根部汇聚，坏心眼地压了压前挡板，两侧的金属瞬间绷紧，将缝隙中的电解液挤了出来。漂移坏笑着将金属舌贴在那些缝隙上，企图阻止水液渗出，两侧的电解液重新粘连在一起，发出细微的水声。颤抖的舌面清晰地感受到前挡板下灼热的脉动，双手顺着根部的线条暧昧地抚弄，指尖缓慢地描摹着前挡板的边缘。等到他轻喘着缩回舌头，扯断黏连的水液时，才尝出舌上混入了其他味道。是微量的对接液。

漂移亲昵地吻了一下大腿内侧作为他阶段性胜利的庆祝，他拽下那只摧残桌沿的手顺次亲吻着，先是手背，顺着突起的金属指节吻向手指，然后是轻颤的指尖，唇瓣挂蹭着敏感的指腹，最后在手心落下虔诚的一吻，像是最忠实的信徒在向他的神明祷告，祈求他的宽恕，祈求他降予极乐。金属舌勾着其中两跟手指舔舐，电解液填满指缝，不时地整个吞入口中，让扭动的手指深入滚烫的口腔，直到唇瓣贴到指跟才不舍地吐出。两根手指轻柔地夹着软舌，将它带离口腔，漂移张着嘴，顺从的感受着舌上搓揉的触感，他故意呻吟出声，极具挑逗的声响甚至盖过了会议发言的音量。救护车惩罚性地捻了一下手中的软舌，桌下发出夸张的吸气声，手指随即放开了钳制。漂移眷恋地吻了吻指尖，用鼻尖将手向前推了推，示意救护车自己打开前挡板。

光屏中的会议仍在继续进行着，喋喋不休的发言者好像换了几张面孔，救护车已经无法将注意力集中到会议上了，作为医疗单位最引以为傲的双手极为敏感，在如此撩拨之下普神才知道他是怎样忍耐着没把手抽走。他用另外一只手遮挡着面部表情，桌下的手指在和金属舌抢夺着控制权，舌尖每每划过指腹就会在CPU中引起一阵颤栗，伙同着闪个不停的对接协议摧残着他的神经线路，被勾缠着的手指好几次因为黏滑的水液而让软舌脱离钳制，直到趁着漂移吞咽满溢的电解液的空挡，这场在湿热口腔中的追逐战才以刻意的呻吟为告终。

桌下的作乱者轻喘着，将循环气体喷洒在正在变形展开的前挡板上，头雕微妙地稍稍后撤了一些距离，光学镜在前挡板完全解锁的瞬间闪烁出洋红，炙热的输出管在对接协议通过的同时直直地顶在等候多时的金属软唇上。漂移沉下腰身，迷恋地啄吻着顶部的细孔，探出舌尖品尝着溢出的对接液。伏跪的身体向前凑去，用自己的面甲轻蹭着输出管，湿热的喘息变得颤抖，已经完全变成赤红色的光学镜焦点游离，头雕不断地挪动着，滚烫的冠状构造在面甲上留下一条由对接液构成的路线，金属唇瓣描摹着管身上突起的线路，直到头雕顶在救护车的下腹部，冠状的顶端已经蹭到了漂移敏感的音频接收器。金属舌裹挟着水液从根部缓缓地舔舐到顶部细孔，漂移关闭了光学镜，发出一声充满陶醉的喘息声后，张开嘴用舌尖将冠状结构勾入口中。

救护车狠狠地用手按紧面甲两侧，光学镜危险地眯起，在遮挡下轻叹出声，一些观察敏锐的与会者以为这是他对会议的现状表达不满，慌忙坐正身姿以防被救护车的怒火牵连。救护车也确实有所不满，他不满这冗长的会议为何还不结束，好让他好好教训一下埋头在他两腿间的小家伙，让他由内而外地记住什么是学术交流会的正确与会方式。

漂移双手撑地好缓解一下腰部轴承的压力，他努力地仰着头好让自己能将冠状结构整个含进去，湿软的舌头逗弄着滚烫的顶端，慢条斯理地吞入再吐出。输出管和口腔间不时地牵出一条银丝，再由灵巧的金属舌顺着这条淫靡的线路将其再次引入口中。由散热系统灌入口腔中的冷却气体被输出管堵塞，水液粘腻的挤压声合着憋闷的呻吟充斥着舱室内，会议中的声音已经彻底沦为增加情趣的背景音。漂移任凭输出管将满溢的电解液挤出嘴角，救护车尺寸过大的输出管让他无暇估计其他，光学镜重新上线，原本支撑身体的手扶上管身，手指蘸着从下颌滴下的电解液揉弄着突起的金属管线，颌关节已经有些金属疲劳了，他企图用手为可怜的部件争取一点休息时间。

救护车的脸色越发的难看了，就算眼色没那么好的与会者也发觉到一股即将爆发的可怕气息了，即便大部分表情都被手遮挡着，但是被那双冷蓝色光学镜紧盯着的发言者还是被吓到念错了稿子。救护车的另一只手从被漂移推开后就一直紧紧地掐着大腿外侧装甲，在那些手指虚握住管身的时候，救护车颤栗着喘息出声，这在旁人听起来更像是一种不屑和嘲弄，让听到的人冷凝液直冒。但他现在没那些内存去管别人怎么想了，他的输出管被这个小炉渣吞吐舔舐着，极尽暧昧的呻吟喘息，刻意放大的糜乱水声，现在又用手指撩拨着他所剩无几的逻辑内存。那双手在战场上曾扣动扳机残杀同胞，现在又握紧利刃为守护而战，那双能在顷刻之间取人性命的手，现在被其主人驱动着包裹住他的输出管，极尽所能地取悦着他。

漂移用手勉强圈住涨大了一圈的输出管，赤红色的光学镜满溢着痴迷，他轻缓地揉弄着，用掌心磨蹭着管身上的突起，收紧手指感受着输出管的灼热与脉动。他将头雕靠在救护车的大腿上，勾起嘴角，专注地搓弄着，将刚才用唇舌留下的电解液涂满管身。突然，他感觉到他的音频接收器被蹭了一下，敏感的接收元件将电讯号直接灌入脑模块，全身的系统运作都被刺激得停顿了一下。他下意识地躲避着接下来的挂蹭，但接受元件仍忠实地传递着讯号，接连不断的酥麻感传遍全身，他扭动着瘫软的腰身，大腿颤抖着夹紧，敏感的接收器完全落入医疗官手中。

“啊……嗯不……呃啊……别……”直击脑模块的刺激让漂移绵软地哀叹出声。

桌下传出哀鸣，救护车轻笑了一声，但眉头紧皱神色并未放松，这让与会者们更加紧张了，每个人都在想自己刚才到底做了什么蠢事。他漫不经心地按压着漂移音频接收器的尖端，手指虚拢着来回撩拨，实际上剑士的音频接收器的边缘十分锋利，只要他轻轻转动一下头雕，救护车就免不了要留下点能量液。医疗官当然熟知伴侣的身体构造，手指继续施加着刺激，满意地感受到漂移强忍着本能颤抖着，头雕不敢移动分毫。

“Ra……Ratty！”漂移颤抖着呼唤出声，甚至有一丝哭腔夹杂其中，嫣红地光学镜隐约覆了一层清洗液，他全身都被刺激得软了，在一次强烈的讯号冲击下，勉强握着输出管的手不受控制地紧紧攥了一下冠状结构。

救护车猛地捂住自己的嘴，强烈的刺激使冷却系统瞬间轰鸣运转，他下线了光学镜，脑模块中反复推演着将漂移拖出来掼在墙上，用最浪荡的方式与他对接，无论他怎么求饶都不予理会，让他发出最婉转动听的哀鸣，输出管插入到最深，在他的接口里灌满次级能量液，让他的脑模块里除了自己别无他物。

虽然无法立即执行这套方案，但是可以退而求其次。暗蓝色的光学镜重新上线，闪烁着凶险的光芒。

救护车放过了音频接收器，转而抚弄着头雕上的装饰物，手指顺着变形缝向下滑动，托着下颌让他仰起头，手指揉搓着金属唇瓣暗示着。感受到猎物顺从地张开嘴，CPU中提前写入报复的快感，手掌托着后脑，输出管缓慢而不容违抗地顶入漂移口中。

“唔……唔！嗯唔……”输出管继续进犯，所有的拒绝与哀叹尽数被封在口中，嫣红的光学镜啜满清洗液，之前肆意作乱的舌被推挤得动弹不得，冷却系统命令机体强制吸入更多空气，漂移断断续续的喘息带动着口腔一同缩紧。双手无力地推拒着，托着后脑的手压制着头雕的挣动，持续用力让漂移吃下更多。输出管已经被吞入大半，根部灼热的金属被置换出的废气不停吹拂着，迫不及待地想要进入溽热的口腔。终于，输出管的顶端触碰到了喉部的摄食管，强烈的呕吐感驱使着漂移做着无声的挣扎，双手猛力扣紧救护车的大腿装甲，手指甚至抠入其中的缝隙，胸背挺立出一道优美的弧线，腹部金属痉挛地瑟缩着，晶亮的清洗液顺着面甲滚下，被晕湿的红色光学镜明灭不定，颌部关节疼痛难忍，报错窗口不断地弹出闪烁，腰部轴承瘫软到几乎支撑不住，纤长的小腿徒劳地踢蹬着。

在呕吐反应的作用下，口腔内的软金属被迫绞紧，摄食管顶端在冠状结构的碾压下徒劳地蠕动着，电解液被推挤着涌出，顺着冷峭的下颌没入颈部精密的黑色管线中。救护车尝试着不要被快感淹没，他需要很努力地控制自己才能让舒爽的喘息声不那么明显，湿滑蠕软的口腔被他填满，输出管顶在摄食管上停了几赛秒，在漂移的认知里像是过了几个世纪一般的停顿后，钳制着他的手终于将他向后扯，输出管缓缓地退出，粘腻的电解液沁润管身，直到冠状结构隐隐显现才卸去力道，手指释放些微电流帮下颌关节缓解疼痛。

漂移隐忍着喘息与呛咳声，光学镜重新聚焦，从善如流地享受着娴熟的独家按摩。他用绵软的唇舌亲吻着输出管，不时地张开嘴吞入一点点，头雕前后摇晃着，电解液构成淫靡的细丝被扯断后又连接，一下比一下用力地吮吸着，一只手配合着吞吐的节奏小幅地撸动管身，另一只手在救护车大腿内侧勾画着什么。

连绵的快感淹没了处理系统，逻辑模块风雨飘摇，他不得不停下电流按摩，掌心覆上头顶，感受着漂移用嘴和手卖力地取悦着他。这时，他感觉到漂移在他大腿内侧慢条斯理地勾画着，先是一个字母，F。

漂移尝试性地向内吞入着，成绩不错，输出管没入了一小半。

第二个字母，U。

掌心蹭满了自己的电解液，指腹细细地感受着突起的纹路。

第三个，C。

手掌托起粗大的输出管，顺着上面的纹路留下一串湿黏的吻。

四，K。

赤红的光学镜蒙上一层雾，舌尖舔弄着顶端的细孔。

M。

像是下定决心了一般，漂移喘息了一声，决绝地吞入整根输出管。

救护车脑中最后一根保险丝烧断了。

漂移根本没来的及写出最后一个字母，他被拽着头雕强制性地快速地吞吐，输出管整根没入，电解液被挤压着涌出，而后又被输出管重新带回口中，濒死般的哀鸣在连续的顶弄中变得破碎不堪，呕吐反应如影随形。光学镜中甚至透露出恐惧的情绪，随即被不受控制的清洗液冲刷殆尽，他在激烈的冲撞中努力撑起自己的机体，一只手紧紧地抓着旁边的金属桌腿，顺从地承受着救护车的情欲。

钳制着头雕的手愈发收紧，输出管在褥黏的口腔中激烈进犯，警示框铺天盖地覆盖了全部视野，救护车极力压抑着粗重的喘息，输出管死死地顶在最深处，在漂移绝望的哼鸣声中过载。炽热的次级能量液瞬间浸没口腔，摄食管强制性地做着吞咽动作，为了让能量顺利传输，输出管缓慢地小幅抽插着，更多的次级能量液被动作带出，莹粉色的稠腻液体顺着下颌滴到地上，汇聚成小小的一滩。冷却系统的运转声盖过了所有声音，等到输出管退出口腔时，带着啜泣的喘息才再次响起，输出管与唇舌间的细丝被拉断。救护车放开钳制心不在焉地轻抚安慰着，啜泣的声音更大了。

这小炉渣还委屈上了，救护车一边安慰一边想。他瞄了一眼发言顺序，很好，最后一个，正好轮到他了，在狠狠地揉了一把自己的脸，希望情欲能被这个动作驱散一些之后，他说：“你们之前不经过脑模块的发言我一个音没听，我也不指望给你们这群自以为是的幼生体留下什么好印象，我会找个代言人来继续开这个愚蠢的会议，但不是现在。”冷冽的语气令全场鸦雀无声，由情欲引发的粗重喘息听上去更像是怒火中烧的咆哮，所有人都没有也不敢提出异议，在救护车的全息影像连接中断前，他们听到他用微妙的语气说：“现在，我要去做比在这听废话更重要事。”

救护车中断了连接，光屏熄灭缓缓收回桌内，之前漂移印在屏幕上的电解液已经干涸，只剩下一点点痕迹。光学镜追踪着痕迹移动直到消失，他用手撑着桌子准备撤出一点距离，但桌子却发出怪异的响动，救护车循着声援看去，发现合金桌腿被漂移捏出了深深的五个手指印，甚至有些扭曲变形。医疗官无奈地叹了一口气，双手托着剑士的头雕，拇指拂过光学镜下侧为他擦去清洗液，赤红色的光学镜与他对视了一瞬，随后又像想起什么似的瞥向别处。救护车地表情皱了皱没却也没说什么，他引着漂移爬出桌底，拉着他坐到他的腿上，漂移双手自然地搂住救护车，一动不动地将面甲埋在他的肩部。

这不是你自己作的吗，救护车无辜地想。他向后靠了靠好让漂移坐得更舒服些，一只手搂着他已经放松下来的腰部，一只手放出电流继续之前被打断的按摩。下颌关节麻木到感觉不到触碰，漂移舔着下唇，品尝着上面的次级能量液，在隐约感受到面颊上的触碰时将头雕埋得更深了。

“我们之前已经谈过了。”救护车叹了一口气说到。“抬起头来。”手指刮了刮下颌示意着。“你红色的光学镜令我着迷。”救护车用情感模块增压过的低沉声线说。

红色的光学镜缓缓抬起，与亮蓝的光学镜对视着，表情像是随时都要逃开一般。“我们是谈过。”漂移的声音喑哑破碎，这是发声器过热的后果。“那时我就说过，我喜欢它们是蓝色的时候。”

救护车凑上去轻吻着赤红的光镜。“那你还记得我最后说了什么吗。”

漂移颤抖着叹出一口气，扳住救护车的头雕，用唇接住他的吻。“你说你喜欢它们为你变红。”

四片唇瓣厮磨着，两条软舌急不可耐地相互勾缠在一起，救护车尝到了自己的次级能量液的味道，变本加厉地将舌头突入到对方口腔中索取着，水液交缠的粘腻声在舱室中响起，漂移低沉地呻吟着，发声器还是没有完全冷却下来，一丝电子干扰音时不时的夹杂在喘息之中，独特的频率顺着交缠的唇舌震颤着双方的逻辑模块。救护车抱着漂移站起来，推开桌上的数据版让他坐在桌面上，他们的吻还在继续，次级能量液的味道已经彻底充满了救护车的口腔。医疗官用身体将漂移压倒在桌上，只用一只手就轻松钳制住两只手腕并将它们举起固定在漂移头雕上方，另一只手抚向从开始就一只夹紧的大腿内测缝隙。

救护车轻咬了一下软唇结束了这一吻，伸出舌舔舐着刚刚啃咬的位置。“我喜欢你的改变，不是为我，是为你自己，就像你喜欢我接下来要说的一样。我见过你最落魄时的模样，见过你蹂躏过的战场，你被中伤时的隐忍，你强装的笑脸，你曾说你无药可救，真可惜，你在最开始的时候就遇见了全赛博坦最好的医生，我说你有药可医。你不断做出选择，也为选择做出改变，现在你证明了我的诊断是正确的，现在你已经痊愈了，感谢普神在我意识到我有多喜欢你的时候让我抓住了你。”

漂移闪了闪光镜勾起一边嘴角“我以为你不信普神。”

“就这一次，一次就够了。”救护车吻了吻他的嘴角，稍微撑起上身。“现在我想见你别的模样。”

漂移愣了一下，腰身不安地扭动着“什么？Ratty，你不是想……”

“作为医生的伴侣，你需要知道堆积过多能量不释放对机体有什么样的损伤。”救护车掐紧了那双手腕。

“我知道我知道。”漂移的光学镜再次变为赤红，他盯着救护车仍在充能的输出管说：“但是你也知道，我一般喜欢在不那么别扭的情况下释放，我喜欢在床上，嗯……一边充电一边……”漂移信口胡诌到。

“我知道你喜欢什么。”救护车成功将手插进大腿缝隙中，熟练地卸下了前挡板，漂移半推半就地打开了大腿，进入充能状态的输出管挺立起来，救护车用拇指堵住顶端隐隐露出水光的细孔。“你喜欢我现在就用输出管捅进你的接口里，用对接液灌满你的次级油箱，你喜欢让我从背后进入，你会在我顶到你的油箱垫片时放声呻吟，你喜欢听我过载时的喘息声，那会让你有奇怪的成就感，哦，别这么看着我，你以为你藏得很好吗？”救护车看着他逃避的视线，摸索着打开了他的后挡板，再次堵住细孔并继续说：“你的接口里的润滑液都要流到我手上了，别反驳我，我抚摸你的接口会让你更有感觉对吗？还是说你想要我用舌头吮吸你的外置节点？放松，别这样，你想把我的桌子弄报废吗？把你绑在医疗床上怎么样？我会找到你对接通道里面的每个突起，碾过所有褶皱，我会用最缓慢最轻柔的力度折磨你，你只能求我，用带着哭腔的呻吟和尖叫求我给你更多。”救护车感受着身下的机体难耐地扭动着，灼热的输出管顶弄着他的手妄图获得更多快感。“我看到你的接口流出更多润滑液了，你喜欢我说的，你想要我按我说的做对吗？不，别着急回答，我知道你其实想要更多，刚才开会的时候你就想让我把你拽出来按在桌上，用我的输出管狠狠地磨过你通道里每一个传感器，让他们看着你湿热敏感的内壁完全接纳我，让你撩人的喘息声传遍每个人的接收器，让他们知道我是你的，你想要我，对吗？”救护车移开了手指，虚笼着蓄势待发的输出管。“现在……”他沉下身凑近敏感的音频接收器，用气声赐予他极乐“……为我过载，宝贝。”

“…………！！”

酥麻的快感顺着脊柱流经全身，剧烈的脉冲让漂移瞬间放弃抵抗，输出管终于在救护车手中释放出来，次级能量液溅上双方的腹甲，医疗官甚至轻柔地揉捏着输出管，将漂移推上更激烈的过载，他无声地尖叫着，腰腹被快感牵引着挺起，光镜再次被清洗液覆满，荧粉的水液顺着输出管漫过外置节点和接口，和被瑟缩着挤出的润滑液混在一起，在桌上聚起一滩黏滑淫靡的水光。救护车舔吻着剑士危险的接收器，在感觉过载即将结束的时候放过了输出管，用手指平缓地挂蹭着外置节点。

“……啊！Ra……呃嗯！”连续的电涌让漂移无法控制自己的发声器，更无法控制自己，在过载的余韵中被触碰敏感点，系统运行甚至整个顿了一下，接口涌出更多的透明水液。

“Ratty！别……嗯！别碰那……啊！”发声器嘶哑地工作着，清洗液再次滑过面甲。

救护车看着他的模样心软了一下，他叹了一口气，放过了备受刺激的敏感点，轻松地拽着漂移的双腕将他的上半身提起来。太轻了。救护车想。好像一用力就会碎掉。

等漂移重新找回逻辑模块的时候，他已经被救护车摆成趴伏的状态，膝关节勉强支起下半身，呼出的置换气体在金属桌面上凝出水珠，但很快他就没心思关注现在的状况了。

“啊！这太……！唔嗯……！……”

柔软的金属舌舔舐着水液横流的接口，时不时地拓开黏滑的接口向内探去，用舌尖寻找通道内突起的传感节点，通道析出大量的润滑液，接口不住地收紧企图挽留黏滑的水液。救护车抽出舌头，重新舔吮接口外侧，在吻了一下敏感的外置节点后，直接将两根手指插进湿热的甬道。

“唔！……嗯啊……Ratty……”

手指轻车熟路地找到了传感节点，轻柔地按压揉弄着，快感让漂移绷紧了大腿，头雕无力地蹭在桌面上，电解液不受控制地流到桌面上。

“嗯……唔呃……”

漂移轻喘着，内壁被阔开的感觉太奇怪了，比体温地得多的空气激得甬道不住地收缩着，润滑液从敞开的接口淌出，手指又加了一根，缓慢地插到深处，停顿一下再抽出来。

“Ratty……我……啊…”

救护车转动着手腕，内壁的传感节点依次抚过，感觉到接口的状态由原来的紧绷变为放松，甬道不受控制地收缩绞紧，轻微的水液搅动声响起，邀请他进入地更深。

“呜……Ratty…Ratty！…！……嗯——！！”

手指重重地按压了一下敏感点，内壁被酥麻的快感统治，漂移的呻吟都变了调。这时他感觉到手指抽了出去，空虚感占领他的内存，那种酥麻的快感正在离他远去。正在他断断续续地喘息的时候，救护车早就被撩得充能到极限的输出管顶上了接口。

滚烫的输出管贴着接口外侧滑动，银色的缝隙贪婪地收缩着。尚在工作的接收器听到救护车舔舐着沾满自己润滑液的手指，他的接口更加急不可耐了，更多的润滑液被挤压着淋到输出管上。

“Ratty……给我…更……啊！！”（give me…more）

救护车扳开这双纤细却充满力量的腿，在漂移的后颈落下一个吻，腰腹用力将输出管顶入接口。等候多时的内壁瞬间绞上冠状结构，输出管将黏腻的水液一点一点地从接口挤出，传感节点被依次压制，连续的快感顺着脊柱刺激得他全身过电一般颤抖。输出管继续进犯着，救护车揽着他瘫软的腰，轻轻地按压他的小腹，他甚至能感觉到微微的凸起，下意识地推着测腹腔中有哪些器官被他顶得移了位。

“………………！……！”

漂移无声地哀叫着，体内的输出管缓慢又坚定地深入着，通道内的传感节点被刺激了个遍，蠕软的甬道裹咂着，将润滑液涂到进犯的输出管上。终于，冠状结构顶在了最深处的油箱垫片上，并且小幅度地来回顶弄着。漂移觉得整个机体都不属于他了，强烈的脉冲从通道深处直冲到脑模块，流经全身的能量液都要沸腾了，输出管挺立着在金属桌面上蹭出淫靡的痕迹。他无助地张着嘴发声器却没有一点声音，光学镜的边缘甚至都泛出白色，在感受到腹部轻柔的按压后，漂移再次迎来过载。

“啊—————！！”

绵长的呻吟终于顶破桎梏冲出发声器，体内的输出管在机体过载的同时缓慢地抽插，每一下都顶在油箱垫片上，甬道在过载的作用下变得更加紧致，救护车不得不更加用力地挺动。漂移颤抖着射出次级能量液，连续的两次过载让他几乎排空了积存，比刚才颜色更淡的对接液覆盖了之前留下的痕迹。他感觉连他的火种都在随着体内冲撞的节奏一起脉动，逻辑模块早锁死了，一句完整的话都说不出来，意识已经不能操纵机体了，他甚至随着输出管的抽插小幅地晃动着臀部，黏在输出管上的对接液被机体的晃动甩下去，面甲上覆满了清洗液和电解液，光镜失神地张着，唇舌吐出绵软的呻吟，露出一副被欺负惨了的模样。

“……嗯……嗯啊……呃嗯……”

昏暗的医疗坞内充满了压抑的喘息呻吟，仅有的光源从两双颜色各异的光学镜散出，水液黏连的声响从两具机体交叠的位置传出。救护车愈加用力地挺动着，刚才的一次过载让湿滑的甬道更加灼热，软金属变本加厉地缠上管身，在输出管抽出时候徒劳地绞紧企图挽留，滑腻的水液一并被带出体外，接口瑟缩着吐出硕大的输出管，随后便被一次直指油箱垫片有力的冲撞激得水液横流。抽插愈发用力，漂移感觉体内的器官都要被顶得从摄食管出来了，他大张着嘴，断断续续地置换出灼热的气体，电解液不受控制地流出，桌上已经积了一滩他所析出的各种液体。救护车早在不知道什么时候就放开了他的双手，他艰难地驱动着已经麻木的手臂，试图让揉按着腹部的手不再折磨他。

“…啊……唔…嗯……”

救护车捉住他的手，将绵软的手心按在腹部上。漂移隔着自己柔软的腹甲感受着体内的冲撞。输出管像是为了让他的手能更清晰地感觉到，故意用力地顶在最深处，冠状结构停留在柔软的油箱垫片上。手心被迫和甬道共同感受着体内的顶弄，从未有过错位感让他忘记了挣扎，在输出管抽离的时候甚至扭着酥软的腰追了上去，不知恬耻的接口眷恋地缠着不放，刚刚退出一点的输出管又再次顶上柔软的最深处，对接通道从四面八方拥住管身。

漂移全身都被他自己的动作取悦到了，头雕难耐地在桌面上磨蹭着，机体在连绵的快感中由紧绷放松下来，由承受变成享受，带着哭腔的哀求逐渐变为充满诱惑的低喘。甬道主动吞吃着输出管，过多的水液从接口溅了出来，顺着臀部完美的曲线滑向下方不在状态的输出管，手掌着迷地追寻着腹部上的凸起，他暂时掌握了主动权。

救护车呼出一口浑浊的置换气体，从刚才开始，身下的机体就像运行错了程序一样饥渴，主动地怂动身子吞吃着输出管，甬道内的软金属诱惑着他进到更深处，缠绵的呻吟灌满了音频接收器。他甚至塌下肩膀，嫣红的光镜向后递过一个微妙的眼神，随即伸展开机体，扭动着瘫软的腰身，接口将输出管完整的吞入，顶端蹭进一片更加柔软的空间，极具诱惑力的吟讴融进救护车的脑模块中。

“小炉渣。”

救护车最后的理智也下线了。

救护车揽着他离开不堪重负的桌子，向后倒退坐进之前被撞远的椅子中，在他们一起挪动的一小段距离中，漂移的脚尖只能勉强够到地面，机体一半的重量都落在了对接装置上，输出管随着他们的挪动在甬道中贪婪地碾过所有传感节点。他死死地抓挠着扶着他的手，头雕后仰着，光学镜再次浸满液体，哭腔再次缠绕上发声器，在他们坐下的时候，受自身机体重量和姿势的影响，输出管破开蠕软的金属，进入到油箱垫片后的空间内。

“嗯…啊！…求……啊！！求你！…呃……Ra…太深…啊！！！”

之前揽住他的手现在托着将他微微抬起，甬道不情愿地被迫吐出输出管，软金属殷勤地绞紧，析出的水液中每个分子都在叫嚣着想要更多。输出管抽离出一半的时候救护车的忍耐力就达到了极限，他放开手让重力接管怀中的机体，输出管重新破开尚未闭拢的软金属，在猛然放大的水液交缠声中回到了之前的位置中。在漂移还没来得及处理过于庞大的欲望数据时，救护车掰过他的头雕，急切地舔吻着他的唇，四片软金属竭力厮磨着，舌头闯入漂移湿热的口腔，蛮横地勾住另一条蠕软的舌，双方的电解液顺着交缠的软金属缓缓流下，求饶的字句尽数被封在口腔中。

救护车紧绷着下腹向上挺动，输出管以极快的频率冲撞着内壁，对接通道已经不能造成束缚了，腿间的润滑液甚至被捣成丝状连在两人的对接装置上，油箱垫片后的空间被一刻不停地刺激着，不再状态的输出管甚至在快感的驱动下缓缓充能。

不，这不是充能。救护车勉强分出一部分内存想到。

不，不行！我不想……！漂移绝望的想。

救护车将他接下来的话堵在嘴里，憋闷的呜咽声无望地响起，医官一边用手揉捏着输出管顶端的细孔，一边用一下比一下重的力道拓开对接通道。

漂移无力地扭动着机体，挣扎着想要逃离，可等他的动作信号传递到救护车已然不具备逻辑运算的脑模块里，就被理解成动人的邀请，救护车感到他对接协议已经叫嚣到不可容忍的地步了，他就要过载了。

深处的柔软空间强烈地收缩着，一股温热的水液浇淋在肿胀的冠状结构上；同时，漂移的输出管小幅地颤抖着，在救护车轻柔地按摩下，湿滑溽热的水液从顶端细孔淅淅沥沥地淌出；救护车通过了协议，冠状结构顶住油箱垫片，将积存的对接液尽数射进次级油箱里。

“唔——！嗯——————！！”

漂移在救护车过载的同时失禁了。

滚烫的次级能量液不由分说地灌满了副油箱，油箱垫片尽职尽责，没让一丝一毫浪费掉，腹部甚至因为过量的灌入而微微隆起，输出管缓缓挺动着，水液的咕哝声隐约响起，房间中充斥着对接特有的气味，粗重的喘息和破碎的哀鸣交织着，两具机体紧紧地倚靠在一起，他们的火种在此刻达到了同一脉冲频率。

等旖旎的气氛冷却下来，或者说等救护车冷静下来，漂移已经处在下线的边缘了。

剑士光镜半阖，些微的暗红从中散出，面甲上满是清洗液的痕迹，机体脱力地仰靠在救护车怀中，因为腹部的满涨感而低声呻吟，被过度使用的接口漏出润滑液，顺着还未抽离的输出管隐没在交缠的装甲缝隙中，循环废液在他们脚下汇聚成一。

救护车小心翼翼地抬起他的机体，不再充能的输出管在抽离时还是给历尽磨难的对接通道带来不小困难，漂移难耐地扭动着，但很明显，他越动机体受到的刺激就越大，意识早就飞到不知道哪个星系去了，在输出管终于完全离开接口时，机体出于本能地让他啜泣出声清洗液再次顺着面甲留下。

看着漂移可怜的样子，救护车离原本要好好惩罚他的目标越离越远，在眷恋地亲吻了一下暗红的光镜后，绕过他们制造的一堆情欲的产物，抱着已经下线的机体走进清洗隔间。

 

内置定时器准时地唤醒机体，蓝色的光镜闪烁了几下后重新上线，靠眼前的天花板认出了自己是在医疗坞附带的休息室中上线。习惯性地去摸藏着剑的地方，武器冰冷的触感反倒让他吓了一跳，记忆分区告诉他昨天明明把剑放到墙角就急着干别的去了，现在休息室的充电床里出现了熟悉的触感，只能说明救护车已经知道了他往医疗坞藏武器的事了。

他捂着脸坐在床沿，这个认知让他清醒了不少，他感叹了一下世事无常之后，还是毫无愧疚地穿戴整齐，打开了通往医疗坞的门。

救护车坐在昨天他们交缠的地方整理会议记录，漂移像是想到什么有趣的事一样轻笑出声，医疗官头也没抬，理都没理继续之前的工作。

漂移踱着步，夸张地伸展着机体，像是他只是正常地伸个懒腰，他双手撑上桌面，低下身子歪着头，让两双蓝色的光镜对视在一起。

他刻意压低嗓音说：“想我了吗？”

医疗官还是没憋住笑：“小炉渣。”

漂移整个趴在桌子上，他眯起光镜，头雕越凑越近，置换气体互相交融在一起，唇瓣微张，隐约有潋滟的水光。

 

一声巨响之后，趴在地上的漂移和趴在他身上的救护车发现了那条昨天晚上被人捏瘪了的桌腿。

 

 

然后医疗坞就又换密码啦。


End file.
